In printing apparatuses, images are formed on substrates using marking materials. Such printing apparatuses can include opposed members that form a nip. Substrates are fed to the nip and subjected to processing conditions to fix the marking material onto the substrates. Heat can be applied at the nip.
It would be desirable to provide apparatuses useful in printing, fixing devices and methods of preheating substrates in apparatuses useful in printing that can use recovered heat.